The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of grape plant botanically known as Vitis spp. hybrid ‘Itasca’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Itasca’.
‘Itasca’ originated from a cross made in 2002 between the Vitis spp. hybrid cultivar ‘Frontenac gris’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,478) as the female parent and an unpatented Vitis spp. hybrid plant from the Inventors' breeding program, designated as ‘MN1234’ as the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by hardwood stem cuttings in 2009 by the Inventors at a research center near Excelsior, Minn. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and true to type in successive generations.